


黑色火烈鸟

by markspuppy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, Daryl lost his leg, Gang Rape, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy
Summary: 部分身体羞辱请注意，异物塞入play以及残疾弩
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Negan, Daryl Dixon/Other(s)
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 部分身体羞辱请注意，异物塞入play  
> 以及残疾弩

在抵达救世军基地后，达里尔所做唯一的事就是不要流血而死。  
那很难。尼根抢走了他的左腿。  
他像畜生一样被按在地上，扒去长裤，冰冷的斧子滑过汗毛。  
很痛。他尿在了自己身上。  
从手臂的缝隙中可以看到人群恐惧的脸，看他们尖叫，还有那些珠子般死板空洞的眼睛。  
他救不了亚伯拉罕。  
不，不要是格伦。  
他来不及做任何事。他被劈开了。  
没人会责怪他。  
他昏了过去。

疼痛，昏迷，还是疼痛。他用一周时间来重复这件事。  
漆黑和刺眼的光交替，他渐渐意识到失去的体重再也不可能回来。绷带裹住了伤口，他像河流里的浮木那样贪婪于沉默，任由身体被带往任何地方。  
没有足够的止痛药，毫无知觉的泪水和冷汗浸入身下的床单。尼根不会在他身上浪费宝贵的资源，他甚至不知道他们为什么还要将他拖到自己的地盘。他无用，碍事，失去了作用，再也没有丁点价值。  
不能跑不能跳，不能追踪打猎，不能杀人，不能解决行尸，那达里尔.迪克森就不是任何东西。他变回了那个懦弱无力，被整个世界和社会碾碎的小孩。  
他宁愿死，但值得嘲笑的是，他从没主动去做。  
第十五天的时候他试图走路，或者说是爬行。仅仅是一个翻身都能让他失去平衡摔下床，撞击的疼痛令他在地板蜷缩。  
肮脏，脆弱，没有人帮忙就不能排泄，站不起坐不下，他就是坨畸形的垃圾。  
第二十三天时，救世军们终于受够了饲养一个废物。  
绷带被拆，他勉强黏合的伤口明晃晃暴露在阳光之下。然后他被扒光衣服，像牲口般丢进黑暗的空房。  
没有光，他看不见自己的狰狞缺陷，但他可以摸到，深入骨骼的疼痛让走势扭曲的肌肉在触碰下抽搐，他停不下来，也没有事做，自虐式一遍遍抚摸凹凸不平的疤痕，反复感受到崭新的眩晕和恐慌。  
他很恶心，恶心到想吐。  
达里尔.迪克森不是这样可悲的人.......随便了，这又安慰不到任何人。他缩起仅剩的一条腿蜷在地板上，脑子里不停有声音在说他是多么没用。  
他连靠自己走路的可能性都没有，尼根不需要一个废物，达里尔一点也不在乎尼根的需求。那瑞克呢？瑞克他们......他们没必要带着一个废物，负担太沉重。也许他们可以找到东西替代左腿，就像赫谢尔的假肢，但是又有什么必要？他连弯曲膝盖都做不到。  
同样再也不能骑车。他们会怎么看他？如果他能回去的话.....一个累赘？害人精？  
或许会有人联想到莫尔。迪克森家的人，命运可怖得相似。  
他吃不下每天仅提供的一丁点狗粮。那有什么意义？他早晚会死。  
德怀特的脸在意识的边缘进出，视线在门口刺眼的光线下有些模糊，一些不知是泪还是汗的东西糊住了眼角。  
让胸口贴在地板上，乱发将所有东西割得四分五裂。尼根的声音响起时他正在发烧，皮肤滚烫却冷地发抖。  
“well....well...well.”  
男人的脚步伴着刺耳的摩擦音，那杆缠着铁丝的棒球棍就是他第一眼看到的东西。  
不仅是德怀特，还有两个人跟在尼根身后。达里尔试图向阴影里退缩，但身后已然是墙根。  
“很高兴看到你还活着，真是他妈的该死的顽强。”向后转向德怀特，这个露出笑容的人询问着，“他叫什么名字来的？哦.....达里尔？”  
达里尔低下头，躲开所有人的视线。他不喜欢名字在尼根舌头上吐出的感觉。  
“我听说你不吃东西。”欢快的声音就在他头顶，不用去看他也能想象出尼根的表情。逗乐的，热烈的，仿佛任何事都可以引起大笑。  
他不知道能做什么，他的大脑现在很乱，思维有断层，而且有些控制不住寒颤。“我不是......狗。”  
仅此而已。也并非如此。  
“噢。”尼根惋惜的惊呼一声，像是在可怜什么东西。“你当然不是，达里尔。狗有四条腿。”  
达里尔咬住嘴唇。面对这帮人，他不管做什么都只是自取其辱。  
“那不好。”尼根左右踱了几步，棒球棍就在地板上划动。“我把你带过来，不是想把你的尸体带回去给瑞克凑整的。朋友，那家伙可受不了。”  
瑞克。是的，他们把他的腿留给了他的家人。他不知道瑞克，或者卡尔或者其他任何人盯着那条死气沉沉，怪异的腿会有什么感想。  
他们会想起达里尔就和那腿一样丑陋吗。  
一声巨响吓得他浑身一抖，球棒砸在脑袋边，他透过额头前耷下的脏乱头发向上瞥尼根的脸。  
那笑容令人不寒而栗。巨大的仇恨让他想跳起来砸烂这张面孔，然而格伦和亚伯拉罕血肉模糊的脑袋一闪而过让他的力气凭空消失。他们看起来.......那么像那些在他们手里被打的稀巴烂的行尸头颅。  
这念头几乎让他呜咽。  
“坐起来，达里尔。”尼根碾着脚跟摆了个动作。“我知道你没法站立，但你也得表现出尊重。你可以跪着，我不介意。”  
缓慢的用手腕支撑身体，达里尔用右腿遮挡住隐私部位，一点点让后背靠在墙壁的瓷砖上。冰冷的感觉很舒适，但不足以抚平在他胃里燃烧的焦灼。  
沉默片刻，尼根打量着他，尤其是他的缺陷，仿佛发现了新乐子。“达里尔......张开你的腿，让我瞧瞧。”  
一瞬间他没能弄明白尼根的意思。他想看什么？他的伤口？他的鸡巴？看他像个被随意踩踏的婊子那样在所有人面前暴露最后的隐私？  
尼根当然会想要他的屈从。  
“不要无视我的关心。”棒球棍在腿边晃荡着，尼根舔了舔唇，笑容不再那么明媚。  
达里尔没有动。他知道这男人是如何喜怒无常，但这里没有别人，或许他可以试探对方的底线，尽管....他可能会为此付出代价。  
穿着黑皮衣的男人扭着胯，像个躁动易怒的动物。“这是个很简单的要求。我不想用瑞克他们威胁你，达里尔，不过，你会让我别无选择。”  
永远，他永远在刺伤别人时没有任何廉耻，可悲的是，这十分有效。  
用眼睛安静扫过尼根身后面无表情的陌生人，还有在一旁冷漠的德怀特，他放低身体重心稳住身体，慢慢挪开了遮住身前的膝盖。他们都是男人，这或许是事情唯一没那么尴尬的地方，但在小便池外的地方让别人看到自己的鸡巴仍然是一种羞耻。  
“不错嘛。”尼根撇了撇嘴，达里尔无法控制自己的神情再次变得倔强，那是他面对屈辱时唯一能做到的自我保护。  
那对沉重的，沾了泥点的厚底靴子向前踏了两步，他屏住呼吸，直到其中一只踩在了他的大腿上，然后用力向一侧推开。  
他的皮肤上会留下鞋印，而让他反胃的是那种不可抗拒的冷硬触感。他仅剩的腿被彻底分开，露出他垂下的阴茎和睾丸。  
尼根俯视着他，像是对这景色很满意。达里尔的身体变得紧张，他猜不透尼根的下一步动作，那只脚就落在人类躯体最脆弱的地方周围，如果尼根要踢碎他的蛋，他也不知道自己能否来得及做出反应。  
“现在，”尼根习惯性用棒球棍的末端点了点达里尔的脸，或者也是示威。“手淫给我看，让我们瞧瞧你的身体怎么样了。”  
达里尔的头一阵眩晕，不安的预感越来越重。“我很好。”他下意识要拒绝，但他甚至在说出口前就明白这是句废话。尼根不是在询问或是提要求，他意识到自己不是真的好奇这个人耐心的边界在哪里。咽下苦涩的味道，目前至少还可以接受，被迫手淫总比被挖掉一只眼睛，割掉耳朵还是鼻子强。  
“照做就是了。”从齿缝里嘶气，尼根看起来像头在假笑的狼。  
厌恶让达里尔的每存皮肤都感到不适。他的手心因为紧张和发热而出汗，尼根没有挪开他的脚，警惕着不要碰到靴子，他用手握住了自己毫不喜悦的性器。  
缓慢无趣地用指尖轻擦着，更接近于用手掌遮住这块地方。他不知道哪样更好，是硬不起来遭到这帮杂碎耻笑，还是像个不知廉耻的动物般勃起。  
鞋尖踢了踢他的囊袋引起抽搐，粗糙低沉的嗓音掺杂着笑意与恫吓。“认真点，不然我帮你剪掉这个没用的玩意儿。”  
压抑地吸一小口气，他盯着光秃秃的地板，终于在门外的亮光下看清了地面的颜色。熟悉的动作带来的刺激很少，但他已经很久没有机会做这件事，一旦开始努力，让阴茎硬起来就很容易。  
他的指头湿着，不想去思考自己看起来像什么样子。自慰，用手掌上下撸动那根逐渐充血的肉柱，没人见过他这样取悦自己，莫尔没有，更不用提其他人。有些颤抖的让拇指滑过从包皮中探头的顶端，他挤下周围敏感度较低的皮肤，将深红的龟头暴露在空气和所有人的视线之中。达里尔的鸡巴不短，很轻易的就能超过手掌遮盖的范围，血管在上面隆起，整根东西看起来厚实多汁。  
性欲是真实的，尽管草率，他硬的太快了，谁都能看出来他是多么饥渴，压根没有得到过满足。从小腹到会阴的肌肤都开始紧绷发红，他的勃起就在尼根的脚边，从未这么卑微过。  
“干的不错。”尼根哼哼着，听起来像是被取悦了。“看起来就算中枪，还被砍掉一条腿，你还是很健康，不是吗？”  
手上的动作停了下来，达里尔就是个小丑，用他的表演娱乐帝王。现在目的达成了，那他兴许可以松一口气。  
“现在，”收回了脚，尼根向一侧偏去，“让我们看看你的屁眼吧，达里尔。”  
从未有过的耻辱让他的脸因愤怒而迅速升温，再也控制不住的直视尼根那对深到发黑的眼珠，一些刺耳的东西在他体内燃烧作响。  
这是纯粹的人格羞辱，虽然先前也是——几分钟前尼根把他当做男人来戏弄，现在则是把他当做婊子。  
他想吐口唾沫到那张脸上去，‘去你妈的’几个字就在他嘴边打转。  
肩上猛地踹来的力道让他失去平衡摔倒在地，尼根把棒球棍举高搭在自己脖子旁。“我不喜欢你的眼神。”  
倒地的姿势压到了伤口，达里尔颤抖着半支起身，疼痛使他冷静下来，那条空荡的隐形的腿就是他曾经在抵抗时付出的代价。尼根对瑞克说过同样的话，他们都知道那之后发生了什么。  
瑞克屈服了，所有人都屈服了，他们不能再失去太多，他们想活下去，想继续呼吸，他们必须饲喂这群叫尼根的野兽。  
达里尔.迪克森凭什么与众不同。他没法信任自己，至少这一刻不行。如果尼根要他舔鞋，他不知道自己会不会做，但如果尼根想叫他婊子，那随他去吧。  
达里尔不确定尼根想做什么，那家伙看起来不像同性恋，脑子里翻腾出来的莫尔对那些同性恋的谩骂一点作用也没有。他不知道如何分辨一个男人是否对其他男人感兴趣，他确定一个男人可以对别的男人做很多事而并非出于兴趣。哪怕单纯的诋毁，打压，他不关注这些东西，但他清楚性折磨一向很有效。  
他不会被摧毁的。他不会被摧毁的。不停重复着在心里自我催眠，达里尔安静地翻过身，尽可能用独腿跪稳，张开双手按住地面，垂下头让头发遮住脸，像条乖顺的狗那样把屁股展示在尼根面前。  
上帝。他该被一枪打死。  
又好在是他，只是他。在尼根的变态兴趣之下，他不能想象他的家其他随便哪个人遭到这样的折磨。  
“乖男孩。”声音的位置降低了，尼根蹲下了身。还没开始戏弄嘲笑达里尔，尼根听起来是单纯的满意，一只手搁在他的腰上，像他脊背上人人可见的伤痕那样灼烧。  
“你真他妈热。”尼根语调惊奇，达里尔绝不相信他在玩劣质的双关。然后那只手捏住了他腰侧的肉，让达里尔浑身紧绷克制住自己下意识抵抗的反应。“就我看来亚历山大的确是个好地方，伙计。那宝地把你养的这么肥，看起来像从没饿着过。”  
达里尔的颤抖越发明显，他让发丝从脖子后滑落。尼根继续揉捏着，从腰摸到接近屁股的地方。“别介意，我不是在嘲笑，我不歧视任何肥猪，况且你远没到那个程度。”  
“纹身不错。”尼根品评着，就像面对一块市场上的肉。蜷起的指关节在达里尔后腰擦过，轻微的引起汗毛耸立，游魂般落在了断肢的切面上。  
咽下喉咙里窒息的声音，他弯曲手臂将额头搁在上面。尼根的手如弹奏乐器的魔鬼般落下，并不温柔的擦过那些扭曲的隆起和疤痕，一些组织液似乎从没有弯曲愈合的地方渗了出来弄湿了指头摸过的路径，不仅是疼痛，最大的耻辱点被触摸玩弄的感觉让达里尔的食道抽搐作呕，他的身体从脊髓里散发高热流出汗液，每一部分都在躲闪着想要逃离。  
他长大嘴却不能让空气进入肺里，睁开双眼却看不清地板的纹路。只有一个念头压在他身上，把他按死在地上将他包围。  
尼根，在，碰，他的，断肢。  
那个罪魁祸首在欣赏他的作品。甚至只是好奇于这场面的畸形。  
“你喜欢这样？”带着轻微的调笑，尼根收回手拨弄了下指向地面软化到半勃的性器，达里尔一震，终于找回了意识。  
他不喜欢，不喜欢。他恨这个感觉，恨自己，他怎么可能会喜欢。然而他不可能说出口，他知道尼根并不关心手下败将，一个玩具真正的想法。


	2. Chapter 2

一根手指压在他睾丸后的凹陷处。  
达里尔的肌肉紧缩着，却因用力更加触感敏锐。难以控制地心跳加速，他缺水高热的嗓子嘶哑地发声，努力让自己听起来不要那么脆弱。“你想要什么？”  
手指点了点，尼根的皮衣在移动间发出摩擦声。  
“我想要什么？这取决于你能给什么。”  
舔了舔干燥的唇，达里尔几乎要从胸腔迸出冷笑。  
给你他妈一个结结实实的拳头。  
烦躁又不安，尽管尼根能在其他人的视线下遮住他的丑态，他也只想把放在屁股缝上的手甩开剁下来。  
他在指甲目的明显地刺着肛门时屏住了气。  
“你一定很干净。”尼根说着，不怀好意。  
除非他想可笑地摔趴在地上，否则最好不要做出大幅度的动作。而他的屁股就像他妈的泥塑出来的，如此抗拒，却被尼根的手指轻易推挤分开。  
达里尔没经历过比这更恶心的事。一根手指，也不是别的他妈的什么东西，一根打碎他兄弟的头颅，沾了他们的脑浆和血的手指插在他屁股里。胀痛，异物顶住周围的肉一起下陷。  
他的内脏被挤压着，胆汁从喉咙里涌上来。肺从缺氧转为迅速地起伏，他用力呼吸仿佛这样就能战胜体内的入侵者。  
用能杀人的缓慢速度深入着，尼根的中指在一声不响之间插到了底，其余的指节抵住了周围有弧度的皮肉。  
那根东西粗糙，有些冰凉，毫无感情的放在他身体柔软的内核中。  
“操。”尼根嘀咕着，似乎获得了乐趣。“我承认自己经验不足，宝贝，但你真他妈的烫手。”  
达里尔从没有，应该说除了他死掉的老妈外从没听人叫他“宝贝”。况且这并不是什么好词，只是种柔弱的，戏弄性的称呼。他想叫他滚出去，终止这种像个被强暴的女人那样可悲的绝望无助。  
他的力气不足，肌肉空虚，跪姿让他无可奈何产生出疲惫。尼根的指头拔出时同样缓慢，他干燥的肠子黏在上面让动作更加艰难。  
又一次被插入，没有太用力，他却不得不从歪倒的膝盖上扶稳自己。  
“有趣。”这就是尼根的评价。  
“入口比女人更紧，里面更光滑。”似乎在给身后的人讲解着，恶毒男人在转动手指的同时摸索。显然他意识到单凭中指不够方便有力，很快食指也并在了一起，结伴硬生生撕开了狭窄的洞口。  
尼根的强迫没有造成伤痕，但灼烧感非常类似。嘴唇上的刺痛让达里尔注意到快嵌入嘴角的牙齿，两根手指的侵略感绝不是比前一刻简单翻了倍，他相信这就是那里承受的极限。尼根是个高大，骨节突出的粗手指的男人，他用两根指头就能把达里尔彻底捅开。  
事情就是这么简单。达里尔的屁股不再是他的，而是一个婊子的。他几十年来只有单一作用的器官被当作了生殖器，或者更下贱，被当作物件来摆弄。尼根的指尖从内侧压住他的黏膜，他可以感受到那东西的每一面，他就像个在撑裂边缘的气球。  
抚摸的压力让他从嗓子眼里哈气。尽管他的意识还没能接受，但从事实上来说，他已经被尼根操了，强奸了，只不过用的是手而不是鸡巴。  
尼根用手掌模仿性交的动作，缓慢但有规律的插着，似乎想要将紧缩的肌肉揉松。达里尔毫无办法，他不可能敞开自己让尼根为所欲为，但反复收缩肛门只是在一次次提醒他有多么无能，任由施暴者将耻辱塞满他的屁眼。  
他的肠子里都是瑟缩的呕意。  
也许尼根想操他，达里尔想不出反抗的办法。既然一开始他就主动献上了自己的屁股，现在又装模作样给谁看呢？干燥的路径被手指摩擦着，更深处的微弱湿意提供不了任何帮助，疼痛让他觉得粘膜逐渐肿胀，而尼根又增加了一根手指，这让他毫无防备涌现出想哭的冲动。  
达里尔.迪克森在任何人眼里都是个野蛮的，或许有些太野蛮了，以至于看起来像动物一样的家伙，只有他自己知道他承受的极限是怎样的琢磨不定。就算步入成年后他也哭过，太多次了，流出那些无用懦弱的眼泪。他不相信其他男人会跟他一样。  
三根手指的宽度甚至让他有点头脑放空，他不相信，也不想尝试那些同性恋正常做爱的方式。  
突兀地，尼根冒犯到一个地方，让他猝不及防从嘴里喘出了声。  
空气像是静止了，诡异的酸热在疼痛的比对下更加突出。惶恐地意识到他还没抵达今天丢人的尽头，尼根显然不可能没注意到他的反应，手指仅是停顿了一下，随后更具侵略性邪恶地碾压那块区域。  
达里尔把额头撞在地板上，他可以咬紧呜咽，但他不能阻止身体里扩散的感觉。称不上过于强烈，却很像即将射精时轻飘飘的跳跃，快感并不沉重，但你知道它就要来了。熟悉的快乐让他的阴茎卑微恢复了坚硬，睾丸重新紧绷着在指头的触碰下无法松弛。  
“哇。”孩子气的惊叹着，尼根玩味地探索他的肠道。他似乎转过头，对他后面的喽啰发讲话。  
“给我你的球。”这就是达里尔听到的。  
“什么.....？”陌生的声音从靠近门口的地方不确定地传过来。  
“你的球。”尼根有些不耐烦，但他的手指依然操着那个新发现的点，让达里尔的腰开始绝望地有些发软。“我早上看见你手里拿的那个。”  
屈从者，不会放过讨好尼根的机会。尼根一定得到了他想要的东西。  
少量湿漉的东西从达里尔的鸡巴上淌下，擦在他大腿内侧的皮肤上。他只希望尼根不要注意到这个插曲，更不要用那张贱嘴多加评论。  
他提心吊胆的等待着，直到尼根抽走手指，换了另一个圆润光滑，比人体更凉的东西抵了上来。几乎没有停顿，那东西就在被用力推着往里挤。  
“NO。”拒绝的话脱口而出，他这才意识到那就是尼根嘴里说的‘球’，“别这样，别做这种事尼根。”  
又往里搡了搡，从尼根的声音里听不出丁点儿感情。“你有点太吵了，达里尔。”  
“不要。”他终于开始挣扎，像个被扯掉腿的虫子那样试图爬出尼根落下的阴影。摇着头抓挠地板，他想躲避尼根的触碰，乞求的念头甚至没有哪怕一个瞬间出现在脑子里。“....他妈的变态。”  
一只手扣住了他仅剩的大腿，牢固地让他无法动弹。“你说什么？”  
他想起来自己该他妈老老实实的闭嘴。他还能做什么？他唯一能做的事就是尽可能不要激怒尼根以免遭受更多折磨。  
恰到好处的沉默，尼根没有再追问，他只是专注的，该死的把那个圆球推进被指头弄松的洞口里。达里尔甚至能想象出那些落在屁股里肮脏地方上的视线。  
比手指更痛苦，完美的形状意味着达里尔没有任何喘息的空隙。他恐惧地感受着阻力越来越大，身体被扯开的也越宽。不过威胁没有持续太久，在尼根的蛮力下很快他就吃进了圆球的直径，接下来就顺畅的仿佛抹了油。  
他不想这么做，可他仍下意识估计了那个球的大小。或许是个乒乓球，很轻，廉价，却轻易把他逼到崩溃的边缘。  
尼根尚未满足，他的手指跟随在球之后，确保这个塑料制品被推进了能在达里尔肠子里抵达的最深处。  
“喜欢吗？”尼根又问了遍他的蠢问题，逗弄地捏了捏达里尔的屁股。  
再也支撑不住，屋子里唯一全裸的男人摔在了地上。右腿狼狈的压在身下，达里尔呼吸急促得似乎随时会昏过去。  
那个球......上帝，那个恐怖的东西就留在他的身体里，他平时从来意识不到内脏的位置，但那球该死的卡在他肚子里，撑开周围薄薄的肠肉，即便没有挪动躯干，他也能体会到那东西是怎么在他灼热的直肠被焐热。  
呜咽从嘴巴逃逸而出，他有些疯狂地缩起身，从眼皮下盯住尼根的靴子。男人现在站了起来，他看不到对方的脸，这不妨碍他清楚明白所有人都看见了这一幕，所有人都看见尼根把一颗乒乓球塞进了他屁眼里。  
然后推了进去。  
“别这样，拿出点骨气。”尼根用脚尖碰他，踩他的脚踝。“把它拉出来，帅哥。”  
他张开嘴，不是为了呼吸。“......什么？”  
头皮一痛，尼根扯住他的头发将他的上半身拖了起来，他不能自抑的惊恐地看进了尼根的眼睛里，那些带着皱纹的笑意像刀子一样锋利。  
“我说，把它像你拉屎一样拉出来。”  
他妈的。现在达里尔更宁愿让乒乓球一直待在他的身体里。  
他的脑子开始装死，他开始哭，眼泪不受控制的从眼角溢了出来。尼根“噢”了一声，看起来有些吃惊，他甚至摸了摸达里尔的耳垂，换上了温柔的语调。“别搞得像是我在欺负你一样。”  
“见鬼。”他抓住达里尔的肩膀将他推了出去，把他扔在不大房间的中央，“看看他，我们的硬汉朋友，你们都好好看着，然后记住，男人的泪珠不可多得。”  
达里尔不能抬头，他让眼泪从鼻梁下滑落砸在地上，痉挛的感觉从胃里翻腾。勉强爬起身正面向下蜷起，他宁愿用一切去换这场羞辱秀的终结。  
胡乱把鼻尖蹭在手背上，他开始沉默地用力，拼命让肠子紧绷起来捉住那个球，随后他意识这根本不可能做到。  
他不知道肠子的构造，但经验告诉他人类无法掌控这部分。抓狂地去感受球体，异物的存在感十分显著，他却难以让这东西挪动分毫。将所有人类该有的顾虑抛之脑后，达里尔探手去碰自己收缩的肛门。  
他把两根手指插了进去，胡乱在紧窄的空间里试图触碰乒乓球。不够深，他塌下更多身子张开大腿，弓起背去达成目标。  
“嘿。”尼根叫停了他的动作，踢开了他的手臂。“那是犯规的，我说过你能用手了吗？”  
达里尔让可耻的泪水黏在睫毛上，他吸了下鼻子松开手按住地面。他妈的能怎么样？他张开自己的屁眼，像个难产的母鸡一样努力把那东西弄出去。他用排泄的方式去指挥肠道，蠕动在自己的手肘和膝盖上，另一只手可怜的压住了小腹。  
天哪，他的勃起还在那儿，不算兴致勃勃，但还畏头畏脑的硬着。更糟糕的事发生在球被他的肠子推挤的时候，那个光滑中空的东西按在了尼根先前发现的敏感点上。  
呜咽着让肠子抽搐起来，然而他越是用力那颗球就碾的越深。仿佛拉伤粘膜地用力拖拽着球往外拱，他甚至感到肛门张合着等待将异物吐出去。在世界陷落以前，他看过色情片里的婊子是怎么玩弄屁股的，他从没想过这幅画面能安在他的身上。那些深色的褶皱......一层层收缩着，如此下流的像是要把肠子拉出去。  
达里尔对这种表演向来兴趣不大，某种爽到身体失控的联想也许能让他受到性唤起，但更多会觉得反感。他痛苦的啜泣，脑子里有声音叫他向尼根求饶，可是尼根能他妈做什么？用几根手指真的能把卡住的球弄出来吗。  
他不想因为肠道堵塞而死，尽管他考虑过自我了断，那仍然是恐怖的。强大的恐惧使他乞求自己的身体，使出仅剩的力气捕捉住乒乓球。  
可能过了十分钟，也可能更久，他没有时间的概念。尼根的呼吸声听起来有些不耐烦，他终于把那东西推向了洞口，让他像迫不及待的动物般轻轻晃动身体，完成最后的步骤。  
在手掌里乒乓球显得很小，但对肛门来说就不是一回事了。比尼根塞进来时更加艰难疼痛，下坠的胀感让达里尔怀疑自己会被撕裂。然而他妈的从某种角度来说也太顺利了，除了在最粗的地方卡住不上不下了一会儿，粘膜被张开的感觉令他脊背发抖，经过不要脸的简单的排泄动作，那东西还是出来了。  
球掉在了地上，声音并不响亮，像是裹着一层粘液，缓慢的滚到一边。达里尔的身体终于放松，他泥巴般无声地滑落在地，泪渍干在脸颊上。  
他从未像现在这样脆弱，就算腿被切掉时也比不上。他的身体能承受一切，即便不能也仅是死亡，但他的精神.......他的精神被切开碾碎，在尼根手里变成了欢乐的节日彩屑。  
这不是人生，却显而易见能够摧毁人生。  
尼根吹着口哨，唯一值得感谢的是他没有鼓起掌来。“老兄，你比我想象的还能干。”靴子跟落在地上，达里尔在尼根靠近时颤抖。  
一只手绕过他的下巴将他的脸拖了起来，他不确定这是不是就是碰过他屁股那只，尼根的脸凑得太近了，男人吹了口气拂开落在达里尔眼睛上的头发。  
“在你这么努力的演了一出好戏之后，你该不会真的以为我会放过你吧？”


	3. Chapter 3

尼根把他甩在了墙上。和坚硬墙壁撞击在一起让达里尔的肚皮抽搐起来。  
紧接着钳子般的手又回到他喉咙上，挤压住气管和喉结，却保证了他没在独腿上摔得七荤八素。  
达里尔去够脖子上的手臂，用力掰着每根粗壮的指头，黏稠干巴的口水在张合的上下唇间扯出短短的细丝，那些眼泪让他视线模糊眼皮酸痛。他去拽尼根的衣领，下一秒那张脸就如他所愿地凑近，但依旧居高临下。  
尼根比他要高出一个头，这确保了尼根永远不会用正眼瞧他。  
“我们有规矩，达里尔，我们不强奸。”  
略微放松了力道让他能够呼吸，尼根空出的手盖住他身体不对称那侧的屁股，紧密的压力让他的身体再度灼烧。  
“但是我们不禁止你情我愿的性行为。”高大漆黑的男人点了德怀特的名字，下巴上的胡茬擦过他的鼻尖后退。“告诉达里尔，我说的对吗？”  
一阵并不意外的沉默，达里尔用余光在被头发糊住的眼角看见金发的干瘦身影撇着头，手里握着棒球棍，达里尔甚至不知道尼根是什么时候把那东西交了过去。  
“是的……对。这里没有强奸。”  
尼根满意地笑了。“我觉得我应该提前给你说清楚我们的规矩，话又说回来，达里尔，你该不是真的在担心这个吧。看看你，又脏又旧，就他妈像被人扯漏了棉花丢进垃圾堆的泰迪熊。”  
“这是个游戏，我不希望你来这里做客却觉得那么无趣。”  
屁股上的手掌爬进他汗湿的臀沟里，在稀少的汗毛上蹭过。丝毫没有好转的高烧让达里尔的思绪每回旋一周都比前一秒更迟钝，他试图挪动脚掌从肉身牢笼里逃脱，然而摇摇欲坠的身体引起了他的恐慌。  
“让我们来思考一下强奸的定义，我的朋友。”他彻底松开达里尔急促起伏的喉咙，掌心落在黏腻的脸颊上轻轻拍打，弄开遮挡视线的发丝。“当人们说强奸的时候，这是指男人——对女人，在没有女士同意下伴随着暴力强迫她性交。是或者否。”  
一些咕噜的音节在胸腔里像肥皂泡那样破裂，达里尔缓慢地领会到尼根的意思。几乎像寒颤那样点头，他无法发出任何有效的单词。  
“因此。”尼根大声声明，“我触碰你能算作强奸吗？”短硬的指甲从屁股上拖过盆骨，达里尔不能理解那些角质是如何在末日里保持光滑整齐的，然后它们落在达里尔低垂的性器上，像抚摸花瓣般探索着上端的褶皱。  
被牢牢挤压在墙砖上的人在轮番打击中瑟缩，达里尔从皮囊下、汗湿的头发下、混乱的喘息中被短暂剔除，暴露出里头“小迪克森”的芯子。说出句子时他险些要被口水噎住，只因为带茧的拇指擦过从丝滑外皮中羞愧翻出的敏感龟头。“不...不算。”  
达里尔·迪克森，为什么你就是不能推开面前的大个子，然后咬下他的耳朵呢？  
或许他会被踢死，被棒球棍殴打成烂泥.......发散的念头在浆糊中沉浮着，但他真的不能在没有再见到瑞克他们之前就得到这种结局。  
“很好。”不像是多么意外，尼根还是表现出了愉悦地认可。“因此即便这并不成立，我也要礼貌询问一下，达里尔，你介意我使用你那可爱温暖的小洞吗？”  
更多他以为已经干燥了的眼泪在他的鼻头上汇集。他想大吼“拿走你已经占有的东西”，然而仅存的理智让他很清楚那只会让他看起来更加可怜，也绝不会娱乐到尼根。  
他嘀咕着表示默许。  
一只手扶在他不停冒汗的脖子旁，另一手轻松攀过巨大狰狞的伤口刮在他肿热开放的屁眼上，随后夸奖般拍了拍紧缩的会阴。  
“就是这样....”达里尔从没听过尼根像这样轻声细语，紧接着是皮带被解开的响动。“这不是强奸，达里尔，我不知道你怎么想，但是我觉得这只是你为了保护你的家族所做的一种小小交易。”  
过近的距离使达里尔无法看清眼前的面孔，粗糙的胡子和他的蹭在一起，尼根没有过多使用他的手，那地方不像女人的阴户那样重叠含蓄，很容易被找到，尼根就像对待先前那颗乒乓球般把自己鸡巴的头杵了进去。  
他不想在每个反应都无法从尼根监视中逃脱的情况下哽咽，但是那玩意太他妈大了。和乒乓球不同的是野蛮肉棍既滚热又有韧性，深入的感觉却像是没有尽头。尼根显然不想太过克制自己，他用插硅胶阴道的方式钻进达里尔的肠子，让那层薄薄弯曲的肉在肚子里笔直膨胀。  
尼根在他几乎滴水的碎发边长长嘶气，吹出更多发烫的二氧化碳。“太他妈热了，你要把我搞融化了，达里尔。”  
虚弱依偎在墙上的男人被顶得想吐。他的肋骨很宽，没有女人的腰，相应地他的胯也很宽，然而他的确不是女人，两腿之间没有阴道，他没有足够的空间分享给尼根的鸡巴。  
究竟是屁股里的刺痛还是尼根在他身体里的这个事实让他不适，他暂且没工夫去弄清楚。  
尼根插到了底，那些粗硬的毛发扎在他不停淌水的屁股上，穿戴整齐的家伙自然而然将身体更偏向达里尔空荡的那一侧，没了左腿的阻挡达里尔的睾丸几乎被扯得发痛。他的洞抽搐收缩着，在经历了圆球的折磨后奄奄一息，烧灼又可笑地环绕着筋脉和肉块退缩。  
尼根把他操在墙壁上，混不在意被围堵的身体是否会窒息而亡。他就像装饰品壁画一样展开，艰难地在摔倒的边缘心惊胆战，被迫踮起脚尖来适应尼根的高度。  
他看起来不会比妓女好到那儿去，他所作所为的性质更是相同。现在，他在世界陷落了几年之后，终于变成了莫尔辱骂了他十几年的东西。  
他就是尼根的小便池，在他的鸡巴上摇摇晃晃。  
达里尔可能要在自己的汗臭和尼根的陌生气味里被淹死，这个房间本该是阴冷的，但他现在烫得要命，由内而外地蒸发着。大量悸动地抽痛从贴着尼根身体的断肢上传过，达里尔不明白这为什么没让他在尼根手中成型的阳具恢复原状。  
“既然不是所有女人都有个好阴道，那肯定也不是所有男人都有个好屁股.....达里尔，你绝对算一个。”尼根推送他的臀部，像摇晃的钟摆那样撞在达里尔身上让他咽下微量的胃酸。他的通道疼痛发软，仿佛沾水的塑料袋紧紧裹在尼根周围。  
又一件达里尔绝对不会骄傲的事情。他他妈的真的不在乎。  
不受控制的肌肉反射让他的屁股抽动着挤压尼根的鸡巴，在那根硕大东西上不规律的吞吐起来，他的身体想让那东西出去，结果只是被凶狠地操进深处。冲撞引起的酸麻让他捂住自己柔软的肚子，里头微妙诡异的脉搏令他又害怕得将手缩了回去。  
尼根到底捅到了什么地方？   
小腹周围果冻般的薄薄脂肪在尼根的动作下轻微晃动着，在肚脐边隐约隆起腹肌的形状，达里尔扭头远离尼根的眼睛，所有和汗液混合的眼泪都让他显得懦弱，而尼根轻而易举找到肠子里G点后的戏弄也不会使他的脸看起来多么镇静。  
尼根一边慷慨操着那个让达里尔用尽全力拦截尖叫的地方，一边满足的压低嗓音。“我会让你快乐的，达里尔，这又不是强奸，对吗？没道理让你痛哭流涕好几天。”  
他被贬低过很多年，很多很多年，他就是吃这个长大的，这又不是说他非得习惯。  
“.....我不会。”他唾弃自己嗓子里虚弱的柔软。  
“不会什么？”尼根操出湿漉漉的声音，抓过达里尔抵住墙壁的手腕固定它的位置。“不会像个被欺负的小女孩一样抽泣？不会像你现在这样？”  
“啊...”男人拖起达里尔的屁股，斜着滑了回去。“你真的太棒了，瑞克他们肯定没见识过你这个样子。”  
他插在达里尔的身体里，顶住让他大腿发软的小地方，使达里尔察觉到从未有过饥饿。如果达里尔头脑清醒的话就不会这样，但现在他真的没有力气和尼根在口舌上博弈，灼热的地方像是要黏在一起，他被舂得麻木变形，心脏拉扯进喉咙里。他的鸡巴躲闪在尼根的衣摆下，饥渴得要命，轻轻拍打在肚脐的绒毛旁控制不住地淌出水珠。   
身上，以及身体里有个人的感觉太夸张了，达里尔承认他在性交上很业余，他只向自己的手指求欢过，他的屁股可不会追着手指乱动。  
如果让尼根继续下去，他会死;如果尼根立刻停下来把阴茎拔出去，他也会死。  
“我还记得你的样子，被露西尔指着，惨白肮脏，臭烘烘的。那时你是个斗士，达里尔，是头老虎，看起来像是你他妈真的想咬死我。”尼根似乎很喜欢他设法在地面上站稳的姿态，被放大的冲击力道让他收紧屁股呜咽挣扎。  
达里尔也记得。红色的肉泥和发丝在他眼前一遍遍回放。爆开的眼球和骨头.........那些血飞到尼根身上，就在他手里，脸上，衣领之间，就在贴住达里尔的所有东西上面。  
达里尔觉得自己也快要炸开，被尼根的鸡巴和手掌撕碎，最终变成丧尸的饲料。  
尼根放缓了速度，减少了退出的次数，牢牢卡在达里尔湿软的洞穴之中。“先前我会问你这个问题，我会问你，你是谁？”  
“不过我相信这对你来说没有必要，现在真不是给你署名的好时候.....那么，告诉我，达里尔，我是谁。”  
他的手用力扳过达里尔逃避这一切的脸，几乎要将额头抵在一起。他的措辞严厉可怖，然而真正吓住达里尔的是他肚子里暴走的折磨和快感。  
他蜷缩起疼痛的脚趾弓背痉挛起来，重心在墙壁和任何与尼根接触的支点上，他正骑着尼根巨大的鸡巴因为撒尿的冲动而发抖。  
尼根扯住他的头发用后脑勺撞击墙壁，咚的闷响在脑子里回荡。“我是谁？”  
“尼根。”  
达里尔屈从了，刺痛的阴茎和睾丸在爆发边缘做着徒劳可悲的自我压抑。  
危险男人的牙齿看上去整齐有力，就像能把达里尔吃得一丝不剩。  
“现在，是谁拥有你？”  
有了开头，重复这毒咒般的词汇就简单了太多。“尼根。”达里尔用肛门锁住那个使他脑浆被挤压的东西，快乐从未这样轻而易举地源源不断。  
“没错.....”突然间粘稠的液体冲进狭窄的缝隙之中，尼根咬牙切齿，达里尔喘息着意识到他的肚子里被射的到处都是。“是谁在操着你?让你高兴地像吃到奶的小猫？”  
他又哭了吗？还是没有？他今天已经错误了太多次，射精如同爆炸般就在一瞬之间悄然无声，那些丑陋羞愧的余韵在铺满世界的空白中躲藏流窜。  
“尼根。”他大口呼吸着，让空气跑进他嘶哑的嗓子和疲惫的肺里。“是尼根。”


End file.
